


Your tag's sticking out

by ipskip (last7)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last7/pseuds/ipskip
Summary: Kibum spots Minho's tag sticking out of his shirt. He makes it his mission to tuck it back in at whatever cost.





	Your tag's sticking out

**Author's Note:**

> The initial idea was more romantic but this happened instead. Enjoy frantic Kibum.

Kibum followed Jinki and Minho into the cafe, only half-listening to what his two friends were talking about because the tag that had antagonised him since customs was still peeking out of Minho’s collar. He had had several chances to tuck the offending label away on their way to the gate but he was foiled at every turn by a succession of small but, nevertheless, bothersome events.

He was on the back foot right from the start.

Jinki, Jonghyun, and Taemin were between him and Minho in the customs line. All he could focus on as they shuffled slowly to the counter was the white rectangle against the back of Minho’s tanned neck, taunting him. He could have passed a message up the line to get Jinki hyung to fix it but he banished the idea almost instantly, resolving to right the wrong himself.

He hurried through duty free but was waylaid by Jonghyun who darted out of the fragrance section with his wrist out.

“Kibummie, do you smell leather or cinnamon?”

“Why are you asking, you don’t wear anything other than Hermès… Leather.”

“It’s cinnamon.”

“Whatever, hyung.”

He hurried past souvenir shops, book shops, and restaurants, chiding himself for packing a heavy carry-on and cursing Minho for his long legs when Taemin ambushed him with a sandwich in his outstretched hand.

“Hyung, do you want it?”

“You already took a bite.”

“It’s got cucumber in it.”

“You don’t like cucumber?”

“It’s a new development.”

“No thanks, Taeminnie.”

To Kibum’s dismay Minho was but a speck on the horizon.

But he managed to catch up with him and Jinki in front the cafe just as they were about to go in. Kibum’s target was finally within reach.

“I think I’ll go back for that book.”

“Sure, hyung, I’ll save you a seat,” said Minho, looking back at Jinki and spotting Kibum. “Oh hey, did you get some shopping done?”

“Didn’t get a chance to,” he gasped, out of breath.

Minho was already sitting at a table facing the door and looking at him, frowning.

“What’s up with you?”

“Do you know what I went through to get here?” He dropped his bags and slumped into the chair opposite.

“That sounds touching but I need coffee. Want something?”  
  
“Iced Americano,” he mumbled through his hands. He peeked through them to see Minho ordering - and the tag. He groaned.

“So, why are you all sweaty?” asked Minho, setting down two coffees and handing Kibum a napkin.

His mouth was full of coffee when Minho waved, beckoning to someone at the door and Kibum instinctively turned around to see Jinki with his arms full of books.

“Your tag’s sticking out,” Minho said casually, still waving at their hyung who hadn’t seen them yet.

“What?” Kibum couldn’t believe his ears.

“Your tag is -”

He slumped forward, head in his arms, defeated. After all that effort… when he also had… The irony was too great for him to handle.

“- sticking out.”

Kibum felt something brush the top of his head and fingers rustle at his nape, then a warm hand rested briefly on his shoulder, patting it gently. He heard the sliding of a plate and smelt something sweet by his nose.

“You need to eat something, friend,” said Minho, softly. “You look terrible.”

Moaning miserably, Kibum sat up as Jinki arrived, dumping his books onto the table.

“I thought you only wanted one!”

“These caught my eye, too,” Jinki said excitedly and took the seat next Minho. “Your tag’s sticking out, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks, hyung.”

Kibum watched this short exchange while he ate his Danish. He took a sip of coffee to wash it down then yelled loud enough for the whole cafe to hear, “Your tag is sticking out!!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first SHINee fic! I hope you enjoyed it :) Kudos and/or comments always welcome :):)


End file.
